On Her Special Day
by FenMoon
Summary: Even though she knew that they couldn't, she just wished that they could be there on her special day. LaviAllen, KandaLinali


**All right, my second D. Gray-man story, with what's quickly becoming one of my top three favorite pairings. To be honest, I'm not totally sure if this is a Lavi/Allen story, or a Linali story, but I'll let you be the judge of that. I have to give credit to author Kalorii, whose stories inspired the idea for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own this series, or any of the characters therein. Also, this story contains light yaoi; so if this bothers you, then simply don't read. Thank you, and please enjoy.**

* * *

Linali found herself at the graves again. She seemed to come here a lot, more often as of late. She often wondered why she would visit them. It wasn't as if their owners would suddenly rise out of them and say hello. Every time she came here, she couldn't help but feel a twinge of guilt over it, especially today. It was her wedding day, after all. In less than twelve hours, she would become married to the man that she loved. 

Yet here she was, at the grave of the man that she _first_ loved. Situated alongside that of the one that _he_ had loved.

Linali missed Allen and Lavi terribly. They had been two of her best friends. They had fought alongside each other against the akuma and the Earl, and had given everything that they had to protect the world that they loved. They had been through so much together, both good and bad. Now that the war was over, however, all that Linali had left of her two friends were their headstones.

Linali didn't regret that she had never confessed how she felt to Allen. Lavi had her beat from the beginning. It was obvious how Allen had felt about the bookman in training. He never could hide his emotions unless he was playing poker. She had also been thrilled for them when Lavi returned his feelings, and the two had gotten together. Still, even if nothing had ever happened between her and Allen, she still wished that they could be there. She wanted them to be there for the wedding, to wish her the best and partake in the festivities.

Linali was constantly reminding herself that they were better off this way. Otherwise, it would have broken their hearts to be separated. While the Black Order as a whole had accepted the two of them as a couple, it was still under the control of the church. Both of them were exceptionally gifted exorcists, so their relationship had been tolerated during the war. Once the Millennium Earl was defeated, however, the church would have no more use for them, and would have demanded that the two men be split up. Even if that weren't the case, though, Lavi was still the future Bookman. No matter what he felt, he would have had to disappear from the order, and Allen, forever. At least this way, they hadn't been forced to go through that heartache, kept their honor, and could be together now, wherever they were.

That didn't stop Linali from missing them.

Linali smiled softly. She was being foolish, and she knew it. She should have learned by now that she couldn't force fate to accommodate her wiles, just like it couldn't for all those poor souls that had tried to revive their loved ones, only to turn them into monsters. Besides, even if Allen and Lavi couldn't be there physically, she knew that their hearts would be with her. They would want this for her. They would want for her to be happy.

"Linali? Linali, where are you? It's almost time, you have to get ready!"

Linali quickly turned around and ran towards the voices calling her. She shouted back to them, "I'm coming!" She had lost track of time, losing herself in her thoughts, and now there wasn't much time before the ceremony started. She had to get into her dress, and quickly. After all, what message would she be sending to her future husband if she were late to her own wedding?

So she ran as fast as she could through the Black Order's halls, into her changing room, and towards her happiness.

* * *

Linali took another bite of her cake. She had already eaten so much already, yet the cake was not only beautiful, but tasted heavenly. Jerry had really pulled out all the stops for the wedding. 

The young bride couldn't have been happier. The ceremony had gone almost perfectly. True, Bak had to be restrained and sedated when the priest asked if anyone had any objections, and Reever had to confiscate Komui's blowgun, but those had been expected. Linali just saw it as another fact of her perfectly imperfect "family." She wouldn't have it any other way, either.

Speaking of her family, she watched as the guests partook in the reception. They all seemed to be enjoying themselves. The best man Noise Marie and Arystar Krory were knee deep in conversation by the refreshments, and the maid of honor was dancing gleefully with another guest for the twentieth song in a row. For someone who was usually so clumsy, Miranda was surprisingly graceful on the ballroom floor. Fou had dragged Bak, still in tears, onto the dance floor, while Reever was keeping Komui occupied with more food.

Linali looked next to her to find her new husband staring at her. As soon as he was caught, however, Kanda quickly turned his gaze towards his plate, blushing. God, Kanda looked so _cute_ when he was blushing. Linali giggled brightly at her husband. To think that this was the man that had been so cold to everyone he met when he first joined the Black Order. No one, not even Kanda or Linali themselves, would have thought that the two of them would get married back then.

"Photo of the happy couple?" Linali turned to face the photographer, and began to answer in the affirmative, but her mind went blank as soon as she saw his face. Her heart skipped a beat, and she felt Kanda tense up in surprise next to her. He saw the same thing that she had.

There was no mistaking it. The photographer had shoulder-length brown hair. He wore white gloves on both hands, and had an intricate dragon tattoo covering the left side of his face. Still, everything about him screamed 'Allen.' His face and slim frame matched their old friend's exactly. If Linali looked closely, she could make out what looked like a pentacle among the lines of red ink covering the young man's forehead. Even his expressions and mannerisms were the same.

For example, he was currently blushing and scratching the back of his head with his right hand, his camera clutched in the left. His face looked as embarrassed as Allen would have, as he nervously asked, "You _are_ the happy couple, right?"

Linali recovered from her initial shock, and smiled as she pulled Kanda closer to her. "Yes, we are," she answered, smiling up at the swordsman, "very happy." Kanda blushed again, and the photographer gaped in surprise before he managed to take a picture of the bride and groom while Kanda's cheeks were still red. Afterwards, Linali continued speaking. "I hope that you can feel this happy someday."

The photographer grinned (once again, very much how Allen would) as he reached into his shirt and pulled out a silver ring attached to a chain around his neck. He displayed it to them proudly. "Don't worry. I've already found that kind of happiness."

Kanda finally seemed to have regained his ability to speak, so he tried to regain his composure and say something. "Interesting tattoo. I'm surprised you let someone bring a needle that close to your face." Although there was coldness in his voice, it was clearly forced.

The photographer ignored the strict tone in the groom's voice and responded cheerily. "Actually, it's just face paint. That way, I can change the design whenever I want, no needles involved."

Kanda nodded in acceptance, and allowed some warmth to appear on his face. "Face paint, huh? Surprising how easy it is to change your appearance these days."

"It is, really. They even make a hair dye that washes out as soon as you're done with it." The photographer pointed to the top of his head to accentuate his point. "Well, if you'll excuse me, I need to take pictures of everyone else as well."

Linali waved as he walked away. "Take care. Make sure that you have some fun while you're here, too. You deserve it."

The photographer returned the wave as he made his way into the crowd. He stopped to help a waiter with one of the trays he was carrying. The waiter had long, fire-red hair tied back into a ponytail, and though there wasn't any bandanna, he wore a very familiar eye patch. Now that Linali was paying attention, she could also make out another silver ring hanging on a chain around the waiter's neck. The waiter thanked the photographer, and they both disappeared into the mass of guests.

"Is it all right for them to be here?" Kanda mused thoughtfully, "They aren't supposed to come near here, after all, and those aren't exactly the best disguises."

Linali nudged her new husband playfully. "That was probably the point, Yu." She turned to look into the crowd again, trying to spot a glimpse of either the photographer or the waiter. "Still, why did they come? The old man would kill them if he found out that they came back here."

Kanda just scoffed. "Don't sound so surprised. They wouldn't have missed this for anything. Hell, the old panda might even be here, too." Linali looked blankly at Kanda for a second, surprised at his insight. Kanda looked away and blushed again (he seemed to do that a lot lately). He tried to force a cold tone in his voice again. "L-Let's just hope that Krory or Miranda or someone else doesn't make a scene once they see them."

Linali just smiled and looked back over the reception. Now, she felt that the day had been perfect. Her friends--_all_ of her friends--had come for her on her special day. Her closest friends were happy and well. Most of all, she was married and very much and love with her spouse.

Meanwhile, the mysterious photographer was keeping his word to the newlyweds, and took pictures of everyone that had been present at the wedding, making sure that there were plenty of pictures for Linali and Kanda. There was one picture in the camera, however, that had been taken long before the ceremony. It was a photograph of two men, one with snow-white hair, and one with red, smiling brightly and holding each other close.

* * *

**Okay, now that the story's finished, and you've (hopefully) read through all of it, I'd like to clarify some of the events, since they may be a little obscure. Allen and Lavi are, in fact, alive and well, having faked their deaths so that they will still be honored after they have left, Lavi continuing to train to be a bookman, and Allen tagging along as his companion. All in the Order (Linali, Kanda, etc.) know that they're really alive, and the photographer and waiter really are them, coming back in disguise to attend the wedding.**

**Now, please review, so that I know if I can actually write with these characters or if I just plain suck at it and should give it up. Thank you.**


End file.
